


昨夜小楼又东风  （番外--小秦同学 下

by AithinkS



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AithinkS/pseuds/AithinkS





	昨夜小楼又东风  （番外--小秦同学 下

还是发烧了。  
江圣只交代了要清理，可怎么清理，怎么样才算清理干净，没有说清楚。  
秦俊禾昏昏沉沉地躲在被窝里，热烘烘地埋怨那个头也不回走掉的人。  
在浴缸里坐了很久，秦俊禾尽可能大幅度地张开双腿，忍着强烈的酸疼后遗症。蹲在温热的水里，无比清晰地感知着体内不属于他自己的液体，浓稠厚重的，艰难的顺着那个不忍启齿的部位排出体外。  
也许是该用手的。秦俊禾想，但无论如何也克服不了心理障碍，一双手起起落落还是伸不过去。好似几个小时前被粗糙的指头开拓、挑逗、诱惑得娇喘连连的是另有其人。

那一晚，就像一场过分真实的梦，没有任何人任何证据能够给秦俊禾实感，连当时疯狂的欲望和灭顶的快感，曾经火热的感受和痛觉，都消散得无踪无迹。

可当听到化妆师与小助理聊八卦提到“前两天颁奖典礼给那个江大导演的老婆化妆”、“别的不说，真真是盘靓条顺，那身材跟脸蛋，啧啧啧，给那么多女明星化过妆没几个皮肤有人家好的”、“怪不得拽得二五八万鼻孔朝天的人也能给留住”……  
还说了些什么，好像是说江圣不知珍惜还处处留情的坏话，秦俊禾听不见了。大脑停滞在“江圣那个很好看的老婆”上，连泪花了妆都未察觉。

秦俊禾以为自己只是坏，不切实际不可抑制地爱上一个坏人。  
没想到还下贱，爬有妇之夫的床。这可是要被扔臭鸡蛋浸猪笼的。

外面闹哄哄的，小助理跑进来，旁边影棚拍贺岁片的导演过来探班了，经纪人让出去认识一下。  
秦俊禾隔着人群遥遥瞥过一眼，刚停住的眼泪唰地又下来了。  
江圣一身休闲西装，灰蓝色的领带松垮地系着。身侧的妻子果真是美艳动人，踏着十厘米的高跟鞋，比秦俊禾可能还高出一点。  
秦俊禾掉头就跑。  
怎么打得过正室呢？  
何况他连小妾都不算。

晚上。  
秦俊禾双手被绑得结实，领带的一头被勒令咬在齿间。  
江圣粗重的喘息声与肉|体碰撞的顿响频率高度一致，带着意味不明的笑意低喃的一句话，响在耳边，直钻到他心里。  
“今天哭着跑了？小怂货。”

江圣一个眼神的事儿，秦俊禾就屁颠屁颠跟到床上，屡试不爽。  
哪怕每次事后秦俊禾都要唾弃自己三天三夜，悔恨再也不是粉丝心目中天真无邪正直善良的小王子了，可只要远远看到江圣那双黑白分明的深邃眼眸，他连魂都飞了。  
何况没多久他就从江圣嘴里抠出来，所谓“妻子”不过是青梅竹马的“合作关系”。所以江圣玩的毫不忌惮，玩得人生肆意快活。

江圣就像东北大冬天的一块诱人的巨大冰块儿，明知粘上就扯不开，非鲜血淋漓不可分离，秦俊禾还是一而再再而三地，忍不住舔上去。  
他也不怕惹江圣生气，明知江圣是被合伙人逼上梁山接手的《你不知道的他》，也不愿意和他有床下的任何瓜葛。他偏要往火山上撞，瞒着所有人自降身价迅速签下节目固定嘉宾的合约。  
江圣知晓后第一次对他动真火狠狠骂了一顿，操|得又凶又重，秦俊禾还是把脸埋在他胸口偷偷乐。  
那是江圣第一次真实外露给他的情绪，就算是愤怒，也是真实的与他相关。

拍摄节目的几个月是秦俊禾二十年人生里最快活最幸福的。尽管那幸福是偷来的。  
只要有拍摄，秦俊禾就会睡在江圣房里。  
谁没有羞耻心呢。秦俊禾也有的。江圣第一次要他留下时，他扭扭捏捏地拒绝了。  
可手搭上门把儿时，一只温厚的手臂结实的拦在腰间。也没有很大力，秦俊禾却无法抗拒地转过身，被落在唇上的舔吻一点一点侵蚀掉不坚定的去意。

要还的。眼下的每一点幸运窃喜都是偷来的，秦俊禾把玩着江圣的手，心里暗暗立誓，我一定会还的，所以让我再偷一点，再多享受一会儿。

他不是没有幻想过，像无数玛丽苏电视剧本，像那些台剧韩剧青春偶像剧一般，只要他坚持着，默默守在他身边，终有一日江圣会浪子回头发现他的好，看到他无声而热烈的投入和陪伴。于是两人修成正果，于是一生一世一双人，于是他懵懂的心的得到回应。

这幻想支撑他不顾一切地投入，闭紧眼疯狂炽热地爱着。  
直到江圣面色平和地跟他说结束，随意得像第一次天蒙亮时，夹在微凉空气里那个飘忽的鼻音，头也不回地携着貌美娇妻离开。  
门“嘭”地一声关上，狠狠砸在他身上。心痛化成实形，痛得他在床上动弹不得，肝胆俱裂。

秦俊禾何尝不知道，那小半年，于他是铭刻在骨头里的让他撕心裂肺又甜蜜沉醉的爱情。可于江圣而言，不过是短短云烟，不值一提，也不会再提。  
爱的人抑制不住地用力，认真得在起跑点便输了。

他不甘心，却也不会再强求。

谁还没失过几次恋，遇过几个“一生不可忘”？

后来的秦俊禾还是那个秦俊禾，乐观明朗，灿烂阳光。  
没有人看到内心藏起的那一小片暗礁，突兀尖锐地存在着，刻薄地保留着那段甜蜜也悲伤的回忆。

春天依然会如约而至，暧昧和爱恋都荡漾在空气里，描绘美好得像梦一般的故事。  
伤心的人看不到，那就下一个春天再相遇。

节目打板结束时，秦俊禾认真地对着镜头，给粉丝留言。  
“故事有长有短，有晴满有阴缺，有潮起有潮退，无论如何，都要满怀期待。如果还没到，一定是正赶在路上。”


End file.
